Dont Hurt Her
by GleeFan997
Summary: How Finn feels about Rachel/Jesse and Rachel, and tells Jesse just what will happen if he messes up, Finn/Rachel. First fanfic, please review. No longer a oneshot. Finn POV, maybe Rachel later. T for mild swearing. Sucky summary, but please read
1. Realizing

**This is my first ever fanfic, and it'll probably suck, but Im a HUGE Finchel fan, and this idea has been swirling around in my head ever since The Power of Madonna. Spoilers up to HOME. This is set some time after the locker convo between Finn and Jesse. (Finn POV)**

It made him sick to his stomach every time he looked at him. Jesse Saint James. What kind of douche had three names? It was just so….douche-y. (He really needed to work on his vocabulary if he had any chance with Rach…)

Rachel. She'd been the only thing he could think about since….well he didn't even know when. She seemed happy with _**him**_, though. Then again, she was an amazing actress, she could tell him that eating sprinkles cured cancer, and he would believe her. Of course he was a bit biased, you know, since he was in l-, since he liked her…a lot. Yeah, he really liked her.

Anyway, he hated that she was with him. She deserved so much better than that slimy creep. Just looking at him, Finn knew he wasn't good for her. Sure, he acted a ton like her, he was obsessed with musicals, being a Broadway star, using really big words, and….NO. They had stuff in common, but there was no way she felt the same way towards Jesse that she did towards him. She and Finn had something. They were special, she was special. She deserved the best, and Jesse was not the best. Not that Finn was perfect himself. He sucked at math…and science…and history…and dancing, and Jesse got straight As, was an awesome dancer, was loaded….not that Rachel would care about that. She was too **good **for that. But anyways, Jesse, …Jesse was just bad. He just knew it. And he would treat her like a freaking goddess or something if she would just let him.

But he screwed up. She was with him. All he could hope for was that maybe, just maybe, she would realize who she should be with. Him. Finn. The one who stands up for her when guys say shit about her in the locker room. Like the other day…

_He was getting dressed after basketball. He still wasn't on his game, but he was, like, the tallest kid in school (except for that kid who got caught on some conveyor belt on the 5__th__ grade field trip, it like pulled him so hard it messed up his spine or something) so Coach Tanaka wouldn't kick him off, even if he cared enough. Anyways, he was getting dressed when he heard Ezemiel talking to one of the other guys_

"_Man we should do, like, a greatest hits thing on that Berry chick. I'm thinking every flavor mixed into one giant gulp."_

"_Dude, I know, shes in my history class, and we were like, learning about how Columbus came to America in 1942 and she like, starting talking about how Columbus liked music and even Ms. Hoffmeyer couldn't wait for class to end so she would shut up"_

"_HEY!" Finn yelled, turning to face the two, "Why don't you just shut the hell up? OK, Rachel's really smart, and maybe if you listened to her, you'd know that Columbus came to America in 1492, not 1942 dumbass!" Woah…hanging out with Rach really had taught him something….he slammed his locker and walked out._

Would Jesse have done that? Maybe…but still.

It didn't matter though….she didn't want him. Not like that. He lo- liked her enough that, he just wanted to be near her, even if it broke his heart to just be friends. He decided he was going to be the best damn friend-who-wants-more ever. He wouldn't let Rach down this time.

-------------------------------Monday at School----------------------------------------------

Finn walked into school early, something he had been doing ever since he broke up with Quinn. He thought maybe that short brunette with her wavy hair and cute knee-socks had something to do with it.

That's when he saw him. Jesse Saint James. Finn fought the urge to punch him in the face. FOCUS HUDSON! He yelled in his mind.

"Jesse," Finn said, trying to sound intimidating and scary, "We need to talk."

"Is it about your dancing skills, because, if so, I completely agree, your timing is off, you have no rhythm, and you have all the grace of a buffalo with three legs, not to mention that your singing is just mediocre."

"What? NO. Not about that. Its about Rachel."

"Rachel. My girlfriend. The one you said you'd stay away from. Yeah, good job with that, I saw you attempting to sit next to her in your little chemistry class. I'm beginning to think you need a dictionary so that you know exactly what 'away' means"

Finn stared at him. How was it that this guy could act so much like Rachel, but the things he thought were so adorable when she did them, made him want to strangle this guy? Every word he said just made him angrier and angrier. But that was because what he said was kinda true. He had been trying to get closer to Rach in chem class, but it was only because it was the first time in, like, a week that Rachel hadn't had Jesse hovering over her, which had made it impossible for him to say anything but "Hi" to her. It definitely wasn't because she was just so cute, or that she smelled like apples and Christmas trees…ok, maybe that had something to do with it… but Jesse didn't need to know about that. If he did, he'd probably just hover more, which would mean even less time with Rach. That he definitely couldn't handle.

"Look. I just wanted to say don't hurt her. Rach is special. She's awesome, she's gonna make it. Don't screw anything up for her. You do, and I swear I will hurt you. I'll make it so you never walk again. Better yet, I'll make it so that you can never **sing** again, and since you have zero other things people actually like about you, you'll be done!" Finn was practically yelling now. "Rachel deserves the best, and its not you, and I'm gonna make sure she knows it. Shes so amazing and awesome that she deserves whatever she wants, right now that's you. But, if you so much as step one toe out of line, I'll will swoop in and be the one there for her. I won't even hesitate. One mistake, St. James, and I will steal her away from you. Treat her like the star she is, because you're the luckiest guy on earth to have her."

With that, Finn walked down the hall, leaving the now speech-less senior boy in shock. In fact, Finn was so focused on getting out of there before he started crying like a little girl that he didn't even notice the petite brunette hiding behind a corner on the other side of the hallway, tears also in her eyes, having heard everything he had said. Half-wishing he said it to her, half-wishing she hadn't heard anything at all.

**a/n: Please review! Especially since this is my first ever fic, I really want to know what you think! Even if it is just "333" or "This sucks"!!! I planned this as a oneshot but if I get enough feedback I'll write more. **


	2. Temporary

**A/N: wow!!! Thanks so much! I was so scared to post it and I was expecting maybe 2 views and 1 comment because fanfiction seems like such a Puckleberry-centric place, but I like Finchel… and apparently so do you! **** Also! HI INTERNATIONAL READERS! YOU ROCK!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD SWITCH POVs..like I said this is my first story so I'm still figuring it out.**

Finn walked to the only place he felt safe in school anymore. The choir room. He knew it was really lame and, like, un-social or whatever, but he liked it there. That's the place where most of the good things in his life happened. Sure, some of the worst things too, finding out about the baby, Rachel singing to him with so much pain in her eyes, so many times…Goddamnit! Why couldn't he have just seen it earlier? Why couldn't he have just realized that Rachel was **it**. She was what mattered. He'd do anything to have her smile at him again.

Not that she didn't smile at him anymore. She did. Just now, they just didn't feel right, or the same. Like she was holding back. He put his head in his hands, breathing heavily, as if getting more oxygen would hold off the tears that were about to spill out of his eyes.

He got it. Why she didn't want to be with him. He had been a total jerk to her for as long as he could remember. Then, he played with her feelings like he was a pitbull and she was some squeaky toy. But he was changing, couldn't she see that?

There were a lot of things Rachel didn't see, but that was because Finn didn't let her.

He didn't let her see him cringe every time Jesse spoke (the tool). He didn't let her see how much it hurt when she took even one step away from him, even if it was just part of some choreography. But most of all, he didn't let her see just how much he liked her. He didn't want her to like, freak out and run away. If she wasn't in his life...as cheesebucket as it sounded, it just wouldn't be the same. Why was he always such a little girl?

Just then the bell rang for homeroom. Luckily for him, he had Mr. Shue, whose homeroom met right there in the choir room. He snapped up out of his pity party and tried to look tough and not at all like a guy who had just been crying over a girl (the most amazing girl in the world).

Mr. Shue walked in then, messing around with some papers. Finn wondered how that guy kept all his stuff straight, but then he remembered that one time when instead of handing out quizzes in Spanish, he accidentally gave out the sheet music for "Haven't Met You Yet". Not that it would've mattered anyways, he would have understood the quiz just as much as the notes (not well at all).

"Hey Finn," The teacher said distractedly.

"Hi," his voice wavering a little.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he laughed fakely, "I'm good, just tired I guess. You know, basketball and….stuff" hoping the teacher wouldn't ask any more. Thankfully, Mr. Shue just nodded and went back to the papers. Finn breathed a sigh of relief, he was definitely not ready to have a huge, deep conversation.

Then, he heard a voice in the hallway,

"Honestly, I don't get it. How can you not think that Marylin Monroe's performance in _Some Like it Hot_ is extremely under rated and under appreciated?"

He'd know that voice anywhere (well, maybe not anywhere, like if he were at a concert he wouldn't be able to pick her voice out of the crowd of screaming fans, but then again, she wouldn't be screaming, she would say that it was 'undignified' whatever that meant…). Rachel. He holds his breath hoping she wont see him. She doesn't.

She continues walking past the room, talking passionately to Jesse, looking so cute in her leg warmers and bright pink turtleneck. The way her face lights up when shes talking…SNAP OUT OF IT!

Wow, he really has to stop getting inside his head so much. He could just stand there for the whole day thinking about her, dead to the world.

He goes and sits as the rest of the kids file in.

He doesn't realize until Mike is elbowing him that homeroom's over. Crap. Chem. Rachel is in chem.

He's going to have to sit through 45 minutes of pure torture. He has to sit next to her. Watch her take her notes in sparkly gold ink, biting her lip when they get to a particularly tough equation, listen to her try to explain to him how ice was just frozen water, not a different element.

He walks slowly thinking maybe a moose or something will run through the school, and they'll evacuate and he wont have to be tortured by Rachel's cute. No suck luck, he gets the class unharmed by moose (mooses? Meese? Moose-i?).

Before he walks in he tries to make himself look like he did any other day.

He walks in and sucks in a breath. There she is. She looks so pretty. The sun is coming in through the window, making her hair the color of chocolate pudding. He sits down slowly, not wanting to distract her from her furious note-taking even though theres nothing written on the board except 'Don't Forget! Quiz on Thursday!'.

"Hey," he says. Shifting in his chair.

"Hello Finn." She says without looking up from her page.

"You ok?" he asks, not even bothering to conceal the concern in his voice. She looks at him through her dark lashes questioningly.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Nothing…you just seem….I dunno…like, not all here."

"I resent the fact that you would think my mental awareness was not at its fullest potential, Finn." She says. She's so cute when she uses big words.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" He says. Why is he such an idiot when he talks to her?

"Its fine," she sighs, "perhaps I am a bit distracted."

"Why?" he blurts out, kicking himself for being so uncool.

"Its nothing, I'm simply supremely disappointed that Barbra Streisand was not made a mentor on American Idol. As a Jewish icon, she should be one to teach the contestants that staying true to your identity is very important to both your music as well as….." He watched her as she went on, moving her hands around to make a point, not even listening to the words she was saying, just sort of liking the way her voice filled the whole room. He could get used to this, definitely. But, deep down, he knew it wouldn't last for long.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I tried to make this as good as the last chapter but I'm not so sure…anyways I'm thinking of making the next xhapter in Rachel's POV…please let me know if you think this is a good idea! Thanks! If you have any ideas where the story should go, PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a comment or a message or a smake signal, SOMETHING! cause I'm not really sure myself. THANKS!**


End file.
